


“Maybe I should order pizza later”

by king_particle



Category: Death Stranding (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Prolapse, Anal Sex, Come Inflation, Coming Untouched, Dangerous penetration, Dry Penetration, God please read the tags, Multiple Orgasms, Other, all the way through, beastiality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-19 15:13:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22913023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/king_particle/pseuds/king_particle
Summary: Read the tagsHiggs has fun with a dog-based bt. Shenanigans insur
Relationships: Higgs/a bt
Comments: 3
Kudos: 70





	“Maybe I should order pizza later”

**Author's Note:**

> This account is meant for more Real Nasty stuff, and I’m not gonna immediately link my main cuz uhhhhh.. yeah
> 
> Let me preface by saying that I don’t condone anything “problematic” I write about. I write it because it’s fiction and this shit can’t happen irl. You think I can pay to see a deranged terrorist get fucked by a deathdog til tar comes out the other end? Yeah right
> 
> I’m sure it’s very obvious to some what my main is, and I would say not to make it too obvious for others, but I don’t really care

Paws made of tar wrap around his waist. Higgs can feel the chiral-coated claws dig into his skin. He’s barely prepared for this massive creature, and he certainly doesn’t have time to prepare now. 

Higgs clenches his fist on the edge of his cot. The floor is dirty— not just with books and random pictures. It’s thoroughly soaked with tar and his own various bodily fluids. 

The beast above him isn’t gentle. It isn’t his usual lion-based BT— no, this one is more  _ canine _ . Face the skull of a jackal but the size of an overgrown wolf. It lays its weight on Higgs’ back. This isn’t their first time  _ messing around.  _

He feels the large cock slap up against his own cock and balls and the noise makes him jump a bit. The beast growls above him as it angles it’s hips. Higgs bites his lip eagerly, trying to hold back a laugh as his body shivers. Sure, the beast is made of tar and chiralium and antimatter, but the cock is pretty similar to its real life counterpart— tapered at the tip with a thick knot at the end. 

He feels the tip—cold as slick with tar— press against his unprepared asshole. 

He  _ screams _ so loud when it enters him that when he runs out of breath, he hears how the echoes bounce off the picture-coated walls. Higgs feels how the knot isn’t even fully  _ grown _ , but how it still  _ slorps _ into him. 

The length of it leaves Higgs completely breathless. His chest is uncomfortably pressed into the side of the cot. Higgs slides a trembling hand down, down to his stomach, where he can intoxicatingly feel the bulge of his stomach. If he presses his fingers in, he can feel the tip; pressing against it he can move it  _ just slightly  _ inside of him. 

The beast above him garbles out a snarl, hips thrusting impatiently in and out, an inch at a time. 

Higgs clenches his teeth, drumming his hands on the cot. “ _ Well _ ?” He wheezes out, pain flaring inside his entire body. “Are you going to  _ fuck _ me or—“

The canine jacks his hips back, the thick cock wetly sliding,  _ grating _ out of him. He gasps like his lungs have a mind of their own, and he feels the bulge retreat. Not soon enough, it thrust back in,  _ just _ as hard as he likes. 

He can’t  _ fucking _ catch his breath, it keeps getting fucked out of him. His moans are as loud and  _ plentiful _ as the slick noises coming from where they’re so intimately connected. The knot, still so small early in their coupling, pops in and out of his smarting rim. He feels how his guts are penetrated so deep. How they fill painfully full each thrust. He’s—  _ so glad _ he’s a repatriate. Higgs doesn’t know what he’d do if he couldn’t be filled so much. Any DOOMs free individual wouldn’t be able to  _ experience _ this event. Whenever his beasts cum inside him, he runs the very easy risk of dying, as most case scenario, Higgs is filled so full it goes  _ all the way _ through him. It fills his intestines almost to bursting. 

If the beast chooses to fuck him immediately again, he  _ does _ burst. 

And the pain starts all over again. 

Not that it ever  _ stops— _ it makes his legs cramp. The way he reflexively clenches so hard around the cock in him. It’s so big, constantly oozing tar as it plunges into him. He can feel the knot growing, stretching him and catching on his rim, barely slowing the damned dog down. 

He’s rocked forward on every thrust, the cot rattling obnoxiously. The hard floor digs into his bare knees, but it’s nothing to the fire of pain lacing across his insides. It feels like he’ll  _ never _ tighten up again, but Higgs knows that if he repatriates, he’ll be shamefully tight again. 

And he  _ hates _ that. He wants the large cock to have no trouble thrusting into him, using him like a cocksleeve. If he could, he’d let all of his beasts use him until they’re satisfied. Higgs can feel the thick shaft stretch him, testing the limits of his body until it hurts. It feels as though his insides are going to be bruised. 

He’s not going to be able to sit for a while. 

The beast whines as its hips slap against Higgs’ hips. Higgs has to hold onto the cot, lest he be pulled back by the knot. It’s still not even fully formed, and it doesn’t even enter or exit him on every other thrust. The insistent pressure of the knot against his asshole makes it  _ ache _ that much more. He’s positive he’s torn by now— of course he is, taking something like  _ this _ this dry is no easy fun and it’s not unusual for blood to be spilled. 

His throat is hoarse when he cries out. His back arches and he cums. Thick ropes of white spurt from his cock, completely untouched. The knot, when it’s forced into him, grates against his prostate hard enough to make him scream. 

His eyes roll back, and he grinds his teeth to stop the next scream. The pure  _ pleasure— _ so intense it painful— seems to run up his spine. It’s similar to jumping in a freezing river, or how he feels when he kills somebody. So, so very  _ fucking _ good. 

He never wants this to end… he’s not even hard anymore, thin cum lazily drips out of his cock. It bobs with each hard thrust. The cock and tar produce repulsive noises as the beast plows into Higgs. His hole feels  _ ruined _ , fucked open obscenely. 

He lets out a hiccuping sob, tears streaming down his face as he continues to get fucked. He cursed under his breath, lungs too empty to exclaim any louder. 

His hips ache, and the arms around his waist clench around him, keeping him anchored. The canine roughly humps him, like Higgs really  _ is _ some bit of meat to fuck. The knot again bursts into him, streams of tar thickly spurting out of his ass between the firm flesh made of tar. The next thrust, it’s pulled out of him, so fast and so  _ big _ —his hole fucking ruined— it feels as though his insides are trying to follow suit. The cock’s next thrust plugs him back up. 

The beast’s paws splat against the floor as it takes half a step closer, pressing its belly against Higgs’ wet back. The beast’s hips stutter against his hips and scorching tar shoots into him. Higgs feels as if he’s going to cum, but he’s held at the precipice, just at the point of no return as he’s filled and filled and  _ used _ . 

His entrails fill, bloat, distend his stomach. He leans forward, with all the space he doesn’t have and the beast keeps its paws around him, his hips trapped. 

“Ohh… fuck. Sh _ —shit _ . F-cck—“

The beast answers with its own forlorn whine, overcome with pleasure itself. Or maybe not. Maybe it’s just working on instinct and it can’t even feel anything. The knot inflates more and surely it can’t get much bigger than  _ this _ without causing some real damage real quick. 

His insides complain, both in gurgling noises as he’s  _ filled _ , and just  _ hurting _ , like he’s eaten too much and kept eating. 

Then—  _ then _ the beast pulls  _ out _ . It literally pulls a trembling, thin wail from Higgs. Feeling in intimate detail how the far-too-thick knot pulls out from the wrecked ring of his asshole. How his bloated insides follow with, goddamn fucking  _ prolapsing out _ with a thick river of tar. Higgs is breathless and wide-eyed and -mouthed, shocked into stillness as he lays a hand on his round stomach. 

He didn’t even realize he came again. It felt like he was being turned inside out. And, well, he kind of  _ was _ . His cock is a constant, radiating point of pleasure. Or some fucked version where it’s underlined with pain that fogs his mind. 

Tar keeps pouring out of him, but with the cock still partially in him— only connected by the bit of aching  _ meat _ hanging out of him— is he still being filled. Higgs has to carefully swallow, as he’s tauntingly close to puking. Maybe cumming too. He tries to sigh, in any attempt to calm himself, but that alone nearly turns over his stomach. 

He has to keep his head raised and watch his breathing. Why did the beast pull out, he could be so much  _ fuller _ . 

Higgs thinks he can hear the wails of the dead from inside the BT. Or maybe that’s just the blood rushing in Higgs’ ears. He leans forward, barely an inch just to rest his weight on his cot.

But it seems like the BT has other plans, as it’s claws dig into his hips and it throws its hips forward, impaling Higgs all over again. 

There’s no air to scream with, but Higgs is still left open mouthed and gasping like a fish out of water. He’s sure he’ll end like the dead fish after a BT attack soon enough as the beast starts cumming again—no it barely stopped at all. 

The pressure hose strength of it alone makes Higgs retch. He futilely covers his mouth as his ruined ass clenches around the cock inside him. Maybe it doesn’t even, his muscles too  _ wrecked _ and stretched out to be able to do such a simple task. 

The next pulse of the throbbing cock forces an equal amount to pour out of his mouth, bloating his cheeks and then coming out of his nose. He removes his hand and immediately inhales like a fucking  _ idiot _ , eventually going into a coughing fit with the worst liquid ever— too thick and too much and still pouring out of him. 

The beast above him sort of trembles, the arms around his waist scrambling to keep still. It almost starts melting, it seems, as Higgs can feel freezing drops of tar fall on his back. The paws planted on the ground grow slick too, restepping with every mini-thrust as it seeks to get deeper into Higgs and fill him more. 

Higgs barely gets to swallow down the tar and gulp down a lungful of air before the current starts again. At least the animal seems to be calming down, not cumming as much, but  _ christ _ , it’s still a fucking lot. His chin is coated in the tar, and so is his mouth. Every inch of it. His teeth stick together with strings of tar, his tongue constantly tasting the rancid flavor of the fluid. 

The viscous fluid drips from his chin, matting the small hairs there and trailing down his neck. Higgs blinks tears from his eyes and thinks,  _ wow, I probably look like a fucking mess.  _

**Author's Note:**

> If you’re here, leave a kudos and a comment about how gross I am. This is just moderate level nasty and I can get *much* worse. Grotesque stuff like this is hot and fun to write ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
